Out of the Past
by UnpublishedWriter
Summary: DA Schiff's unknown past enters his latest case.


**Out of the Past**

New York DA Adam Schiff grumbled as he accompanied ADA McCoy. He had enough on his plate without this. McCoy thought they might have a break in the Abercrombie investigation: a man carrying listening devices and wiretapping equipment had been found in the corporate offices, along with the body of Abercrombie's right hand man. He had given a false name when arrested, and refused to properly identify himself even now. No hits in AFIS or any other database. As McCoy saw it, the intruder's employer might have vital information on Abercrombie. The forensics were iffy enough that they could work a plea, although McCoy would also like to solve the murder.

The guards let them into the interview room. Old habits die hard: as he entered the room, he automatically checked the relative positions of the people and furnishings. Even after three decades out of the IMF, he could not stop the reflexes.

He recognized the murder suspect: Barney Collier. The handsome face was lined now, the black hair liberally speckled with grey, but the eyes were as alert and intelligent as he remembered, the man as poised and cool as if it were thirty years ago and they were gathered for a mission briefing.

Was Barney still in the business, or had he gone private? If he was in Abercrombie's offices, there _had_ to be something going on.

As introductions were passed around, Collier looked at him without recognition. _I sometimes don't recognize myself._ Rather less hair on his head, more chub around the middle, and wrinkles and jowls distorting his face. He'd had the perfect face for espionage work: not handsome, not distinctive in any way. Not like the pretty boy who'd taken over the IMF after him. Phelps was definitely Cinn's type.

"My client stands by his original statement to the police," the defense attorney said. "Mr. Burroughs was dead when he got there."

"We're willing to make a deal," Schiff said. "Your client may have information vital to a current investigation. We're willing to drop the murder charge against him in return for that information."

Collier shook his head. "I can't do that. I have an obligation to my employer."

Employer. The United States government? Or a private citizen or organization?

"This is your life, sir. The forensics of the murder neither indict you nor clear you."

"Then your detectives better get to work. I cannot violate my employer's wishes. I can't even give you a name."

And there it would stand. Barney knew the rules of the game. He knew what it meant to be caught or killed, and would not say anything. _All the evidence I need is in his skull, and he can't tell me._

He let McCoy try to talk a murder suspect into revealing his employer. The suspect stood firm. After a while, Schiff called a halt.

They collected their papers.

_Good luck, old friend._ He hoped the attorney was a good one.

* * *

Barney Collier watched Dan Briggs leave the room. Some could retire from the game. Others could not. Dan had been lucky enough to get out. _Have a good life, Da - Adam._

_

* * *

_

In the car, McCoy said, "Look on the bright side, Adam. This tells us Abercrombie's up to no good."

"We just can't prove what he's up to." Schiff tapped the dashboard. "What do you think about our suspect?"

"We still don't know how he got in. It's like he beamed in." McCoy backed out of their space.

"He looks my age. Burroughs wasn't exactly a lightweight."

McCoy laughed. "Don't take this the wrong way, Adam, but that man up there could not only take you out, he could also bounce Briscoe and Green off all four walls before the guard at the door could get in."

Given that (as out of practice as he was) he still could kill his ADA at least six different ways right now, Schiff joined the chuckle. "You noticed that, too?"

"That's why I don't think he did it. He got all the way to the main IT areas without anyone even suspecting his presence. Someone had his back, could have warned him that Burroughs was coming or was already there. And if he had killed Burroughs, no-one would have known it until long after he'd left."

They had their work cut out for them on this one. The murder could be completely unrelated to Abercrombie's other crimes. All they could really do was what they were already doing. "Keep on with the murder investigation. If the killer is not our suspect, we might be able to use that to persuade our suspect's employer to share some information."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Author's note: Dan Briggs was the leader of the IMF before Jim Phelps. Steven Hill had the role. I have no idea what happened to the Briggs character that they replaced him with Phelps.

My thanks to Imzadi for pointing out that I had originally gotten Briggs's first name wrong.


End file.
